


Rant

by SardonicMemory



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst and Feels, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 21:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12616028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SardonicMemory/pseuds/SardonicMemory
Summary: Michael rantsJeremy does not listenHe should have





	Rant

I close my eyes and take a deep breath.  
  
_Breathe, Michael._  
  
"Jeremy," I start, "I'm not sure if we can still be best friends."  
  
_Oh God, I'm actually doing this._  
  
"We can still be friends, but not best friends. Look, I forgive you and all but I'm still kind of stressed about... stuff"  
  
I try to explain. This  ~~was~~  is a horrible decision.  
  
"I'm feeling stressed out about, God, everything."  
  
_Here we go._  
  
"When I was younger, way younger, I was bullied. Still am. I have social anxiety. Then, I met you."  
  
_It's getting harder to breathe. Shit_  
  
"You were my best friend, my only friend. Thank you. Fast forward a few years, I started cutting. Everything became too much for me. I realized I was- well, gay."  
  
**_Don't cry._**  
  
"Jeremy, really like you. I don't lo- I mean like as a best friend. Well, I do, but I have a really big crush on you and I think I love you."  
  
_Damn it, Michael, you're such an idiot! You're crying over nothing like the loser you are._  
  
Silence.  
  
"A-and then you pulled some shit on me, and I really want to hate you. Especially since you called me a l-loser ( _ **you can't even say a single fucking word correctly. No wonder people bully you**_ ) and you left me in the bathroom, but I can't. Hate you-that is.  
  
_I'm shaking I'm shaking I'm shaking_  
  
"S-so um ( _ **um? Who says 'um'?**_ ) I understand why you would do that to me. It was probably the S.Q.U.I.P. and if it wasn't, I get why you would say that to me."  
  
_I'm useless, I'm worthless. That's why he left me. I'm a horrible friend, he hates me. I can't breathe. I'm all alone. I can't do this. I can't breathe._  
  
"It's just-"  
  
_Why is everything so loud_  
_It hurts_  
_Everything hurts_  
_I CAN'T BREATHE I CAN'T BREATHE I CAN'T_  
  
Knock  
Knock  
Knock  
  
"Michael? You've been in there for a while now. You okay?"  
  
I take a shuddering breath.  
  
"Yeah! Hold on, I'm heading out now."  
  
Footsteps. He's walking away.  
  
I get up, look in the mirror, splash some water on my face and smile.  
I open the door and walk away.  
  
I smile for Jeremy.  
  
All of this is _for Jeremy._

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this was bad


End file.
